


Melt Like Ice-Cream

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, One-shots are evil, Romance, heat - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: (A prompt found ontumblr)Person A *unbuttoning shirt* : god it’s so hot in herePerson B : I know that but why are you unbuttoning my shirt ?





	Melt Like Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

_Person A *unbuttoning shirt* : god it’s so hot in here_

_Person B : I know that but why are you unbuttoning my shirt ?_

* * *

 

**Melt Like Ice-Cream**

The Doctor was unpleasantly surprised, realising the anticipated mountain-climbing adventure was not likely to happen. Again. At least he has landed the TARDIS on the correct planet this time. Of course, the time of year was nothing like he has expected.

Rose Tyler burst out laughing. “Is this your imagining of the Winter Olympic Games?”

“I don't know what's happened! This was supposed to be-”

“Don't worry. I'm not in the mood for climbing anyway,” she assured him. “A fan wouldn't hurt, though.”

He shook his head, suddenly uneasy. “By my calculations, it's still early morning here. The temperature here is only going to rise considerably! Assuming we don't find a shade any time soon-”

“You must have a bottle of water somewhere inside your bottomless pockets, yeah?”

“As far as I can remember. Yes, more than one.” He handed her a plain plastic bottle of water.

“Thanks,” she drank its contents eagerly. “But I don't feel any better,” she admitted. “It already feels like those rising suns want to burn me alive.”

He nodded. “As far as you don't expose a lot of your bare body to the suns, nothing's going to happen to you. Of course, if we stay here for much longer, the intense sunlight might hurt you, theoretically.”

“What about you?” Rose asked, regretting her foolish question at once. “No, don't tell me. The Time Lords are immune to overheating.”

“Far from it,” he muttered. “It's really getting unpleasantly warm in here,” the Time Lord said, wincing.

“Unpleasantly warm?” She glared at him. It seemed the temperature outside was growing higher every second. “Hot” would have been an understatement.

“Yes,” he muttered meekly.

“You mean the temperature is _not_ at its peak right now?”

“No. It still would need a couple of hours for it to reach that,” he assured her. “It gets barely tolerable by that time, even for me.”

“Oh, the superior physiology nonsense,” the girl mouthed, frustrated. “What about me?”

“You are human, Rose. One brought up in England. Such heatwaves are not customary to you.”

“I am aware of that. What is it? Forty degrees Celcius? Forty-five?”

He gulped. _For now._ “About right,” he said. “Do you need some more water, Rose?”

She shook her head, trying to shade her head from the light instead.

“It's no use,” he smiled at her sadly.

“What do _you_ know?” Rose was growing irritated. “I don't care about your bloody superior physiology! Take me out of this place!”

Meanwhile, the sunlight was only growing more intense and intolerable. The sunhat the Time Lord has found for her was not helping.

The Doctor has begun feeling the unpleasant effect of the heat at last. Rose was fighting to remain on her feet. Sitting or lying down could have meant a tragic end for her, she knew.

The Gallifreyan has remained close, at all times. He could see Rose Tyler was in a worse state than he might have first imagined. To hell with what he was feeling!

“I think you need to calm down, Rose. Panic does nothing but drives one mad,” he winked at her, unbutoning a shirt, its original colour already fading. “I agree, it's already uncommonly hot in here.”

She gaped at the Doctor. Whatever was he doing? His clever fingers have managed to unbutton _her_ shirt in seconds.

“What- what do you think you're doing?!”

I am only trying to make you feel better!” The Doctor tried to convince her.

“In fact, I am feeling wonderful,” she objected. _Because you are so close to me._

“For now. What about in an hour? Two hours?”

“I understand your worry,” Rose did not back away, still stunned about having allowed him unbutton her shirt.

Her pink brassiere did not surprise him. The Doctor swallowed his unlikely expectations and smiled at her knowingly instead.

“Thought you'd forego wearing a bra under such weather, Rose,” he admitted quietly, his voice hoarse.

“It is not acceptable for a woman to roam around allowing everyone to see her uncovered breasts, in England or otherwise.” Her previous Doctor would not have had such ideas!

“Are you _sure_?” He breathed into her hair, allowing himself to take the useless piece of garment off.

“What are you doing?” She asked again, grabbing the shirt from him and putting it back on, ignoring the hurt puppy eyes on the Doctor's face.

“All of a sudden, a heatwave happens. Just a way for you to find a reason to get an acceptable reason for touching me? Don't think so!”

“Stop it, please. It's too hot to even think.”

“Indeed,” Rose agreed, her fingers quick to free the Doctor from his suit jacket. He has only stopped her once she was mid-way in unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are _you_ doing?” His hand stopped hers.

“This is what you call gender equality,” she muttered.

He mumbled something under his nose, not facing her.

“Look. I wouldn't have you pass out from all this heat, Doctor!”

He shook his head. Her moves were sluggish already. The Time Lord could not allow that.

“You need water. I wouldn't have you dehydrated. No objections!”

* * *

 

A couple of bottles of water later, in something what looked like an abandoned shed, Rose has finally managed to give him the one question she has remembered the moment they were relatively safe from the unexpectedly violent heat. “If I had not been wearing a bra, would you-”

The Doctor looked at her curiously. “I would have given you one, if I had somewhat thought of carrying something like that with me,” he grimaced, confused. “Is this what you're asking?”

“No,” she sighed. “Would you have tried to make use of the situation?”

He stared at her, surprised. “Who, I? No!”

“Really?”

The Doctor blinked his disbelief away. “You are my companion, Rose!” I'd never-”

“Pity,” she muttered. “For a moment, I thought-”

The Doctor grabbed her by the shoulder. “I think this heat is making you delirious, Rose,” he eyed her worriedly.

She trembled, but it wasn't caused by the heat around them. “What of it?”

“A cold shower should help!” The Time Lord spoke, excited about having found a solution. “I'm sure the TARDIS is no more than a kilometre away from this place!”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Go ahead,” the girl encouraged him. “I'd rather stay here, with my shamefully unbuttoned shirt.”

“I take it you agree it wouldn't be wise for you to button your shirt up again? Not until we can return back safely?”

“Shut up. This heat is intolerable. As are you,” Rose muttered.

The Doctor grinned at her. “I'm happy to serve. By the way, I really think you should ditch the bra,” he muttered.

“What?”

“It doesn't go well with your... eyes,” he breathed, ashamed.

“How long until the temperature outside is sufficiently cool for us to return the bloody kilometre to the TARDIS?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Not for another three or four hours, I'm afraid,” he looked at her, seeking for permission in her eyes.

“What did you say you'd never do to your companions, again?”

A wide grin has appeared on his face.


End file.
